Loki's Lair/Trust in Me
(Back at K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship, the crew carried the Uni-Mind, covered in a giant cloth, trying to figure out whether or not to tell their captain and admiral of Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket’s betrayal) Ernesto: But they're not gonna go easy on us if we tell them! Don Karnage: We’re aware of that, Ernesto! But we have ''to tell them! Negaduck: Don Karnage has a point! Can’t you just suck it up and tell them?! Shredder: Or are you always that cowardly? ''(The crew didn't know what to say, then K. Rool and Skurvy came out, getting their attention, and looking eager) K. Rool: Hello, our crew! Skurvy: Did you do it? (Realizing their accomplished mission, Gutt quickly ran up to the covered Uni-Mind and grabbed part of the cloth) Gut: Oh, yes! We did! We literally got the Uni-Mind in our clutches! (He pulls the cloth off and to K. Rool and Skurvy’s evil smirking relief, the Uni-Mind is unveiled) Skurvy: (Smirking evilly) Well, what do you know? K. Rool: (Smirking evilly) You did something right. Killer Pig: It was easy. Robo-X: Precisely. Shredder: We distracted Ash Ketchum and his friends while we stole it by fighting them. Horned Rage: And we kicked their butts. Ratigan: (Determinedly) Indeed, we did. Squint: (Determinedly) For now that we have the Uni-Mind…. (Realizes, then his determination died down) ''We don’t know how to corrupt it. ''(A pause, then K. Rool and Skurvy smiled smugly) Skurvy: No big deal. K. Rool: Just one single thing you have to figure out…. Jenner: And what’s that? (K. Rool and Skurvy shouted at them) K. Rool and Skurvy: FIND OUT HOW TO CORRUPT IT!! Flynn: Yes, sirs! Right away, sirs! (The crew ran into position to find out a way to corrupt the Uni-Mind. K. Rool and Skurvy calmed down upon seeing this and looked at each other with sinister confidence) Skurvy: All is going according to plan. K. Rool: Indeed, it is, Skurvy. We’ll figure out a way to corrupt that Uni-Mind, and we’ll control every single mind in the world. Skurvy: Besides Neverland. (They chuckle evilly at this plot coming to life in front of them. Back in the cave, Ash’s group continued their trek through it cautiously. Finally, they reach the end of the cave and after Vector took a step to take a closer look, he stepped on a tail of an eel and it screeched in pain, startling the group) Espio: Vector! (They notice the eel and after Vector removed his foot from the eel’s tail, the eel glared and snarled at him, making Vector confident) Vector: Heh. Just a simple big eel to take out! (Suddenly, the eel emerged from his den, revealing to be more ginormous, making Vector nervous) Vector: (Chuckling nervously) Excuse us.... (He runs towards Ash’s group. Just when the angry eel lunged at him and was about to bite him, Bleck blasted his Ice spell from his staff, stunning the eel. After the eel collapsed on the ground, Pikachu shocked it, knocking it out) Sora: Is it...? NiGHTS: No, not dead. Ash: Just knocked out. (Suddenly, they heard snarls) Charmy: Anybody's stomachs growling? Anyone? (Then more cave monsters appeared menacingly) Sonic: Does it look like our stomachs growling to you? (Then running deeper into the cave quickly, Ash’s group also fired magic spells and attacks at the monsters, temporally stopping them in their tracks. Finally, Arren and Link noticed a giant snake-engraved door) Arren: I see a door! Link: And a huge one! (The others noticed and hurried towards it. The eel then caught up with them, but luckily, Knuckles grabbed a rock nearby and threw it at it, knocking it out. Thinking fast, the group grabbed more rocks and chased the monsters off by throwing the rocks at them) Meowth: Yeah, you better run! James: And leave us alone! (Arriving at the door, the group opened it quietly and peeked through the entrance, to see a huge chamber full of hallways, snake-themed columns with hangers, and water. Meowth suddenly noticed his charm resting on a hanger on one of the columns) Meowth: (Whispering) My charm! (Just when he ran in to get it, Klang grabbed him and yanked him back. Then he slapped him from behind his head) Klang: (Whispering) Don’t be foolish! Therru: (Whispering) Klang is right. He might surprise attack us if we rush in. Tommy: (Whispering) But how can we get him to come out? (The group thought about it and then Jessie smirked and came up with an idea) Jessie: (Whispering with a smirk) Something tells me we need live bait…. Zelda: (Whispering) Then who will be the bait? Kairi and Charmy: (Whispering) Yeah? (The group turned to Charmy and Kairi, surprising them and making them realize) Kairi and Charmy: (Whispering) Me? Charmy: (Whispering flatly)'' You got to be kidding me. ''(Later, Kairi and Charmy, out in the opening, are shouting flatly) Kairi: (Flatly) Wow! Look at this! What a huge chamber! Charmy: (Flatly) And look at all those snake markings! (During this, the group quietly climbed up a wall of a pool ladder to the top of a balcony and using a grappling hook, Meowth climbed across the rope towards the column where his charm is) Charmy: (Continuing flatly) That is totally creepy! I’m gonna make sure we're safe than sorry! (Meowth reached out to his charm) Meowth: (Whispering and straining) Almost got it…. (Suddenly, a tremor hits, surprising the group) Gomamon: (Whispering flatly) Oh boy. Looks like Loki’s attention is caught. (Meowth quickly grabbed his charm and quickly climbed back to the others while putting it back on as the tremor grew more powerful. Suddenly, something giant slowly emerged from the pool towards Kairi and Charmy. The two looked on as the giant figure unveiled itself with its eyes closed. It is a giant anaconda with yellow eyes, blue pupils, transparent green ghostly arms and hands he uses to help him grab things, green scales with black diamond-shaped stripes around the body, and a gold scaled underbelly. He is Loki, the giant anaconda-like monster the London group were told about. After Loki slowly opened his eyes, he noticed Kairi and Charmy. The two latters screamed and were about to run when he slithered up to them, stopping them) Loki: Well, well. What do we have here? (Loki carefully inspected the panicked girl and Mobian bee) Loki: I see I got me a…. (Noticed something usual) Hold it. Are these…? (He looks at Kairi and Charmy even more and realized) Loki: Wait a minute. Why is there a human and a bumblebee doing in my lair? Charmy: (Voice shaking) Uh…. Loki: Come on, spit it out! Charmy: My friend and I just wanted to say…. Well…. (Loki gives them an impatient look that reads “I’m waaaiting.” Meanwhile, Ash’s group climbed down quietly to ground level to hurry and save Kairi and Charmy. The two secretly noticed the others and finally blurted out their question to make him distracted so they can lure him out of the trench) Kairi: Are you ever...? Lonely around here? (Loki got perplexed calmly) Loki: "Lonely?" Kairi: Yeah. Charmy: Have you ever made any friends before who would trust you? (Loki thinks it over and understood) Loki: Well, the Sharpedo.... Charmy: Besides him. Kairi: Any other friends? Loki: (Realizing) Oh, that. (He thinks it over with his head turned away and after giving a creepy snake-like evil smirk, he turned to them with a sympathetic look) Loki: Yes. I guess you could say that. (He goes up to them in a calm sad way, much to their discomfort at first) Loki: I'm so lonely that I would definitely cry for.... Someone to have a shoulder to cry on, someone to, turn to. (Kairi and Charmy got suspicious) Kairi and Charmy: Okay.... Loki: Care to be.... My friends? (Then, much to Ash's group's concern, Loki's eyes become hypnotic towards Kairi and Charmy) Loki: Someone who, would trust me? (Then he began to sing while hypnotizing Kairi and Charmy to sleep. During his song, Loki was leading a sleepwalking Kairi and Charmy in the air on his moving body) Loki: Trust in me Just in me Shut your eyes And trust in me You can sleep Safe and sound Knowing I Am around Slip into silent slumber Sailing on a silver mist Slowly and surely your senses Will cease to resist (Loki stopped singing because he heard Charmy snore. Kairi, on the other hand, was snoozing peacefully) Loki: You're snoring. Charmy: (Yawning) Sorry. (He goes back to sleep, this time, without snoring, as Loki finishes his song and wrapped his coils around his sleeping hypnotized targets) Loki: Trust in me Just in me Shut your eyes And trust in me (At the end of his song, he neared the sleeping hypnotized Kairi and Charmy to his mouth when suddenly, Ash, NiGHTS, and Sora called out to him) Sora: Hey! Ash: Loki! NiGHTS: Down here! (His attention caught, Loki turned and noticed, to his surprise and interest, Ash is holding a huge strange-looking dead mouse) Ash: We got something more cool to eat than them! Loki: A dead mouse? Ash: (Lying) Not just a dead mouse. NiGHTS: (Lying) Yeah. (Thinking about it, Loki placed Kairi and Charmy down and went over to it and just when he snatched it out of Ash’s hand, Ash dodged. Then, Kairi and Charmy woke up upon being put down, freed from Loki's hypnosis) Kairi and Charmy: Eh? Ash: Uh-uh-uh. You need to come out of the cave so we can make a deal. Loki: Are you sure you want to do this out of the trench? (The heroes nod. Then once outside, Ash hands him the dead mouse. Loki inspects it and realized what it is) Loki: Hold on! This isn’t a dead mouse! This is just a mouse-shaped wood covered in…. Fake fur! (He throws the wood down and turned to the group’s direction in anger) Loki: You tricked…! (He noticed they’re gone) Loki: Me? (Suddenly, a bunch of powerful grappling hooks pinned Loki down) Loki: What’s going on? (Ash’s group revealed themselves to be the ones with the grappling hooks and after tying Loki down, despite one of his teeth cutting Bleck’s arm, Ash grabs Loki’s snout and yanked him close to his face) Loki: Ouch! What are you…?! Ash: Loki! (He smiled smugly) Ash: Lend us a coil in our quest to save the Uni-Mind from the pirates. (Hearing him say that, Loki got surprised) Loki: The Uni-Mind’s stolen? NiGHTS: And K. Rool and Skurvy are gonna use it to control every single mind in both worlds. Loki: That’s not my problem. (A short pause. Then Ash and NiGHTS smiled smugly) NiGHTS: (Smugly) Alright. If it’s not your problem…. Ash: (Smugly while turning to Sora and Kairi) I guess we'll have to.... (Getting Ash's idea, Sora and Kairi used their Keyblades' magic to tighten the ropes on Loki, crushing him a bit) Ash: Tighten the ropes unless you agree to help. Loki: (Scoffs while struggling) I'll take it to my grave! I don't care! Sora: We can tell you're lying, Loki. You care for your life. Kairi: Now tell the truth! Are you willing to risk your life for us and the Uni-Mind? (Loki hesitates. Then Sora tightens the ropes more) Sora: Are you? (Loki, after struggling, finally gives in) Loki: Alright! Fine! I'll help. (Silver used his powers to sense Loki's mind and smiled softly) Silver: Thank you for being honest finally. (Suddenly, Loki, along with everyone else, heard a familiar ticking) Loki: Thank goodness he’s returned. (The group noticed the Sharpedo and smiled) Ash: Hey, Mr. Sharpedo. (Loki got shocked as the Sharpedo recognized the group and happily ran up to them) Loki: Wait! You know each other? (The Sharpedo nods and in his Pokemon language, whispered in Loki’s ear, if he has way, and Loki realized) Loki: They were serious about the whole “I need your help” thing? (The Sharpedo nods again as Yoshi and Poochy chirps and barks in agreement in a cute way) Winx Club: Yeah. (The Sharpedo noticed Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket and glared at them, making them nervous until Serena spoke up) Serena: Wait, Mr. Sharpedo! (The Sharpedo got confused) Serena: Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck are on our side now. (The Sharpedo got confused even more) Meowth: We got abandoned by K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates before this. James: And we wish to help Ash’s team make things right. Klang: And we’ve been through that already. Jessie: Yep. Bleck: We’re friends now. Tippi: (Flying out of Bleck's pocket) That's right. (Realizing, the Sharpedo smiled and nods in approval. Ash then turned to Loki, changing the subject) Ash: Anyway, if you help us, you can go ahead and share with the Sharpedo on eating K. Rool and Skurvy to your heart's content. (Caught by that attention, Loki thought it over and after looking at the group, then at the Sharpedo, then back at the group, he sighed and gives in) Loki: Very well. Untie me and I’ll agree to help. (The Sharpedo nuzzles him on the head, as if saying “Good decision. I’m proud of you.” The group took their weapons out and cuts Loki free) Loki: So, what’re we going to do to get the Uni-Mind back from those pirates? (After thinking about it more, Aryll gasped and noticed Bleck’s arm is bleeding a bit) Aryll: (Gasps) Bleck, your arm is bleeding badly! (Noticing, Bleck gasps and realized) Bleck: Must’ve cut myself when Loki bit me. Loki: (Realizing) Oh. Sorry about that. Link: Is it poisonous? Loki: (Hesitant) Well.... (Silver sensed him and turned to his friends reassuringly) Silver: Thankfully, no. It's not poison. Loki: I deserved that mind reading, I guess. (Realizing Tippi's healing powers, Ash turned to her) Ash: Tippi, you said you have healing powers, right? Tippi: (Confused) Yes, wh...? (Realizes) Oh, yes! (Tippi flies over his arm, covered a rainbow light over the cut, and started singing) Tippi: Rainbow, gleam and glow Let your power shine (Suddenly, Tippi’s body began to glow an iridescent light and infused into Bleck’s arm, surprising everyone, except Bleck) Tippi: Make the clock reverse Bring back what once is mine Heal what has been hurt Change the fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (After the singing was complete, the glow died down, and Tippi backed off, revealing Bleck’s arm again, and the cut is gone. While Bleck was impressed, Meowth, whose surprise turning to fear slowly, was building up his scream, and just when he did….) Tippi: Don’t even scream! Kairi: It was just a healing spell! (Meowth caught himself upon hearing them and made an excuse) Meowth: I-I wasn’t gonna scream. I was just, uh…. Surprised. (Tippi and Kairi gave him a flat glare, and Meowth came clean) Meowth: Okay, fine. I was gonna scream. Bleck: (Looks at his healed arm) I somewhat remember seeing this kind of stuff before. Klang: Just like magic. (Changing the subject, Loki spoke up) Loki: Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, can we get going and save the Uni-Mind?! (Realizing, the group then headed to the Meeting Grounds) Coming up: K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew discovers a way to corrupt the Uni-Mind, and unfortunately, did so, and after discovering Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang's betrayal, decides to take matters into their own hands, at the same time, Ash’s team hold a meeting on how to rescue the Uni-Mind and reunite with a repaired Omega, who now has a character flaw-like personality, and then Tippi, Serena, and Iris begins to fall in love with Bleck, Ash, and NiGHTS even more after Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang finally come clean about their whole joining Ash Ketchum and their friends scheme and were forgiven for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies